Dulce Corazón
by Seiya-Tsuki
Summary: Una dulce aventura,la aceptación del verdadero amor, sentimientos que a veces no decimos y no entendemos y nuevas sorpresas para Serena, Seiya y sobre todo para Yaten, ¿que es eso que siente y no entiende?, que sorpresas trae la vida ¿verdad? S & S
1. Chapter 1

Dulce corazón

**Capitulo 1: Grandes Secretos:**

_______________

Ring, ring, ring

Ahhh cómo es posible que a una joven tan linda como yo la ande molestando el despertador!!

Ni modos ya no puedo dormir más me tendré q levantar!!

________________

Mmmmm, q decirles me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 19 años y pronto tendré 20 me dedico a dibujar, escribo mangas, mi mayor pasa tiempos y lo único para lo q soy buena, antes yo era una niña muy llorona, y miedosa, jajaja pero ahora ya no, bueno a veces me siento muy sola!! Ahora ya no vivo con mi familia, mis amigas se fueron a estudiar y ver por sus sueños y me alegra mucho!!

Rey ella está aquí pero ahora se dedica por completo al templo y a su abuelo y a su novio Nicolás, al fin acepto que estaba enamorada de el...

Amy ella se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar medicina, siempre fue su sueño y espero q lo cumpla

Mina, ella ahora es una modelo, me alegro mucho por ella y espero q le siga echando muchas ganas y pueda seguir adelante, y que deje de seguir a todos los chicos guapos q se le cruzan en su camino!!

Lita, bueno ella anda por todo el mundo paseando y divirtiéndose a lo grande jaja, y aprendiendo de todos los tipos de cocina desde mexicana hasta árabe… ahhh y se me olvidaba ella ahora es novia de Andrew

Bueno yo estoy bien aunque un poco sola!

Si Darien y yo terminamos hace 3 años pues ambos nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro era más una rutina q un amor, pero bueno los dos nos sentíamos así que terminamos y ahora somos muy buenos amigos, jajaja quién lo iba a decir..

Bueno aunque déjenme decirles q tengo un par de secretitos si soy Sailor Moon y aparte otro pero de ese se enteraran más adelante!!

* * *

Mientras q en otro lado de la galaxia!!

Kakyu: Mis estrellas déjenme decirles que ahora ya está todo nuestro planeta reconstruido, serán libres podrán regresar a la tierra si así lo desean, junto a las personas q mas quieren y ser muy felices...

Healer: Pero princesa nosotros somos felices aquí con usted sirviéndole

Maker: Si Healer Tiene mucha razón nosotros somos muy felices aquí

Figther: mmmmm si princesa ellos tienen razón

Kakyu: entonces les doy un descanso diviértanse y si desean no regresar no se preocupen yo estaré bien!!

Así las 3 estrellas partieron a la tierra....


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La llegada de nuevas estrellas!!!**

* * *

Serena se encontraba en su habitación cuando de repente suena su celular

Ring, ring.

Serena: Si Bueno

?: Sere… necesitamos q vengas pronto

Serena: Pero Juan Carlos Para q??

J. Carlos: necesitamos q vengas a firmar unos papeles

Serena, esta bien, voy en 1 hora.

J Carlos: Ok Sere… te veo en una hora!!

* * *

En Kinmonku!!

Kakyu: Espero q estén bien aunque se q nunca mas los volveré a tener conmigo

Sailor Trébol: Pero princesa usted les dijo q se fueran

Kakyu. Si yo les dije pero ese será su destino!!

* * *

Serena estaba llegando a la disquera

Serena: Hola Juan Carlos

Juan Carlos: Hola Sere como estas??

Serena: estaría bien si me hubieras dejado dormir

J. Carlos: hay nunca cambias!

Serena, mm oye J. Carlos para q se supone q venia

J. Carlos. Es q como te vas a llamar

Serena: mm Selene!!

J Carlos: Ok seré y ya tienes la primera canción para tu debut!!

Serena. No, pero ya casi

J Carlos: Entonces hay que ver que se pueda acabar lo mas pronto

Serena: mmmm… esta bien – haciendo cara de niña regañada

J Carlos: jaja

* * *

Seiya: uuu ya estamos aquí

Yaten: si q mas no nos queda de otra

Taiki. Para q nos mando la princesa estaba mejor allá

Seiya: Bueno, a mi me parece muy bien estar aquí!!

Yaten: Si por q vas a estar con tu Bombón verdad

Seiya. No, no se, tal vez ella esté lejos de aquí!! -Triste-

.........

Bueno les doy muchas gracias a las que han leido mi fic!! :) y a los que han dejado un review!! :)

y les agradezco mucho!!

**Loly Kou**

**Seiya-Moon**

**Tatisms**

Me despido y se cuidan mucho!! :) saludos!! espero que les guste!!

atte**. Seiya-Tsuki!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo con dedicación especial a mi amiga Karla que me dio animos para que siguiese adelante con mi fic… muchas gracias Karla , creo que sin tu apoyo tal vez no me hubiera animado a continuarla… gracias.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un encuentro!!**

**Taiki**: Ya seiya, mejor vamos a ver q vamos a hacer para sobrevivir aquí

**Seiya**. Mmm pues no c q tal si buscamos a mi bombón para ver si podemos quedarnos en su casa

**Yaten:** y si ya no vive en su casa

**Seiya**: hay enano solo hechas a perder el día

**Yaten:** enano- molesto, empieza a corretear a Seiya

**Seiya**: ya enano - corriendo

**Taik**i: hay ustedes dos nunca cambiaran

* * *

**Juan Carlos**: bueno seré, entonces vamos a llamar a Yuki para decirle que ya tienes lista la letra...mmm oie que te parece si vamos a tomar un café

**Serena:** mmm no mejor un helado

**Juan Carlos;** linda tu nunca vas a cambiar

**Serena:** vas a ver te voy a castigar en....- silencio

**Juan Carlos: **en que???

**Serena**: jijij- risita nerviosa--ee nada- pensando ¡uff estuvo cerca!- mejor vamos por mi helado jalándolo

--- cerca de ahí--

**Taiki:** bueno por que no mejor vamos a ver a su casa de Serena para ver si esta

**Seiya:** si tienes mucha razón

**Yaten**: oigan que esa de allá no es Serena

**Seiya**: cual

**Yaten:** esa la que esta con el chico de cabello castaño

**Taiki.** Parece que si

**Seiya:** vamos- pensando" pero quien rayos es ese chico que esta con mi dulce bombón"

**----**

**Serena**: sabes- preocupada

**Juan Carlos**: que??? -extrañado

**Serena:** quiero 5 helados dobles mmm no mejor triples

**Juan Carlos:** hay seré nunca cambiaras- con una gotita en su cabeza

-----

**Seiya:** apúrense

**Yaten:** si hay vamos

**Seiya**: bombón

Serena se detiene en seco

**Juan Carlos:** Que pasa sere

**Serena:** se da la vuelta, sorprendida _seiya- sonriendo

**Seiya:** bombón

Serena se avienta a seiya ocasionando que seiya se caiga

**Yaten:** se nota que no lo extrañaste verdad

**Serena**: eee yo este

**Seiya:** claro bombón si yo soy irresistible caíste bajo mis encantos

**Serena**. Claro que no –haciéndose la molesta

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos lo que han leído mi fic y a los que han dejado su review… muchas gracias…

**Loly Kou:** claro que no me gusta agradecerles porque si no me dan el apoyo a veces se me quitan las ganas de escribir, o se me quita la inspiración, y pues ya no puedo seguir, espero que te guste…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, antes que nada muchas gracias a las que me han dado su apoyo y motivan a seguir con esta historia… espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 4: Pequeña discusión!!**

**Taiki:** y que a nosotros no nos extrañaste

**Serena:** claro que si- abrazándolos

**Yaten**: y que no nos lo piensas presentar-haciéndose el molesto

**Serena:** claro, Juan Carlos ellos son Taiki, el cerebrito, Yaten, el niño arrogante, y Seiya, eee, bueno este eee mmmmm el travieso

**Seiya**: Yo no soy travieso- molesto

**Yaten**: yo no soy arrogante- molesto

**Taiki**: claro, jajajaja- muerto de risa- eso dicen ellos, y mucho gusto

**Serena**: a si Taiki, Yaten y Seiya el es Juan Carlos, el es mi…

**Yaten:** es tu novio verdad

**Seiya**: es tu novio bombón-triste

**Taiki:** ya déjenla hablar

**Serena**: bueno, no, no es mi novio, el es mi representante

**Los 3:** oooooo

**Yaten**. De que??

**Taiki:** hay yaten volviste mas preguntón que nunca

**Seiya**. Si no se porque pero que quieres de mi bombón- abrazándola

**Juan Carlos**: jajajajaja- muerto de risa

**Todo**s. De que te ríes

**Juan C**. es que jaja me dan mucha risa, jajaja porque jajaja parecen niños de Kinder jajaja todos

**Serena:** oye Juan Carlitos, mmmmm que te parece si mejor me cumples lo que me pediste si!!- con cara suplicante

**Juan C**. hay sere nunca cambiaras la tienes 20 años y no lo perdonas todavía

**Seiya:** Como q Juan carlitos, que te prometió, que no perdona ahhh explíquense

**Serena**: ahhh si lo que pasa es que estaba yendo con Juan Carlos a su casa y entonces me dijo que me iba a comprar

**Yaten**: a ti? ¿Pues cuanto vales? Por que si tengo el dinero te compró

**Serena**: buaaaa, buaaaa no a mí si no a un helado, pero como ya vinieron ustedes cada uno me va a invitar a un helado, siii- mirada suplicante

**Taiki**: eee bueno el mió quedará pendiente

**Yaten**: igual el mió

**Seiya**: igual el mió

**Juan** Carlos: eee bueno entonces yo invito

**Serena**: siiiiii vamos- jalándolos

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra una chica, quería darles una sorpresa a todas sus amigas, por lo menos a dos de ellas, ya que las demás no se encontraban en Tokio, así que como tenia vacaciones quería verlas ya llevaba 3 años sin verlas, y las extrañaba í que había alistado sus maletas aunque sea un mes pero estaría con ellas, ya que muy pronto terminaría su carrera de doctora.

**Amy**. Ahhh ya mero estoy devuelta en Tokio, como extraño a Sere y a Rey, ya quiero saber que habrá pasado con las demás, bueno entonces me voy a dormir por que mañana tengo que madrugar.

Mientras tanto en el crow

**Serena**: mm chicos y ese milagro que volvieron

**Seiya**: es que las extrañamos

**Juan** **Carlos**: bueno serena, creo que me voy por que veo que necesitan platicar de muchas cosas y yo necesito terminar con algo en la disquera, nos vemos ahhh y no se te olvide que mañana vas a llevar la letra ok.

**Serena**: ok no te preocupes.

**Yaten**: oie serena y las demás chicas

**Serena**. Bueno, la verdad es que cada una ya hizo su vida y solo yo estoy aquí

**Taiki**: y que paso con Darien

**Serena**. Bueno al poco tiempo de la batalla con galaxia el y yo terminamos

**Yaten:** y las demás

**Seiya.** Oie yaten y esas demás te refieres a Mina

**Yaten:** ee bueno yo este, claro que no

**Serena**: bueno empecemos, lita esta por el mundo a lado de Andrew, Rei estaba aquí pero ayer salió de viaje con Nicolas, Amy esta en Inglaterra desde hace tres años y Mina, ella se fue a estudiar modelaje y ahora es una gran modelo, todo gracias a Armand

**Seiya. ** Armand? ¿su novio?

**Serena.** No, bueno, a ella le gustaba pero el ahora es algo así como un hermano

**Yaten**: ooo y que ella no tiene novio??-sorprendido

**Serena:** no ni ella ni Amy, las demás si

**Taiki.** Eso quiere decir que tu si tienes

**Seiya:** ooo - triste

**Serena:** claro que no yo me refería a las demás yo no creo que mi corazón ya tiene dueño

**Yaten:** y quien es

**Serena:** creo que eso no lo puedo decir por ahora, porque no estaba conmigo pero pronto lo sabrán.

**Taiki.** O.o

Continuara…..

¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les guste…. Bueno saluditos y se cuidan mucho….

Loly Kou: Hola linda, espero que tus dudas sobre Juan Carlos se hayan resuelto, bueno te cuidas mucho, saluditos y muchos besitos.

Karlis: wiii que emoción siempre tan linda jajaja me alegra que dejes tus comentarios y mira que me animas tanto que después de leer tu mensajito me animaste a publicar el capitulo (y eso que lo conoces) jajaja que linda, ojala algún día nos encontremos en el mns. Bueno amiguita cuidate y muchas gracias por dejar tus mensajitos. Besitos y tqqqqmillones…

SELQUIT: Hola!! Ojala te animes y dejes tu review, gracias por ponermete en alerta!! saluditos y besitos…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: "La llegada de Amy"**

**Serena**: bueno chicos que van a hacer ahora

**Yaten**: pues tenemos que buscar un departamento, por que el otro lo estan arreglando

**Serena**: mmmm, pues pensandolo bien si quieren pueden ir a mi departamento, por que ahí hay lugar hasta de sobra

**Taiki**. Pero no queremos molestarte, no te preocupes… buscaremos en donde estar

**Serena**: mmm por fas chicos asi ya no voy a estar tan sola en ese laberinto- cara suplicante- jajaja – riendo maquiavélicamente

**Seiya**: si, mejor vamos con ella que tal si se la roban

**Serena**. Seiya tiene razon, jajajaja- riendo como loca

**Yaten**: si, seiya tiene razon

**Taiki**. Pero, aaahh esta bien

**Serena**: wiiiiiii!, bueno pues vamos para que se instalen

**Los** 3: ok

Asi se dirijieron al departamento de Serena

Mientras tanto en el aerpuerto de Inglaterra una chica se encontraba esperando su avión

**. pasajeros del vuelo 254 para Tokio favor de pasar a la puerta 5 ..

**Amy**: ese es mi vuelo, ahh pronto la vere! :cara_risa:

Mientras en una parte de la galaxia:

***: todo listo amo, jajaja ella esta sola, pero todavia tenemos nuestras dudas, de que en verdad sea ella

****: si amo, tiene un bello y hermoso resplandor pero no estamos muy seguros de que sea ella.

*****: Muy bien espero que pronto sepan si es o no es ella necesitamos encontrar a ese par

***. si amo, no se preocupe pronto los tendra frente a usted

*****: eso espero por que si no ustedes sufriran las consecuencias.

**Seiya**: bombón y a que te dedicas

**Serena**: ya les dije que pronto lo sabran

**Taiki**: si, pronto lo sabremos, al menos eso espero.

**Yaten**: ¿y vives sola?

**Serena**: si, aunque no lo crean

**Yaten**: ooooo

**Taiki**: mmm, y que tanto haz hecho de tu vida despues de que las chicas se fueron

**Serena**: pues tome un curso de fotografia, y de dibujo, jajaja es que no sali buena para otra cosa

**Seiya**: mmm, pero cuanto tiempo estuviste con eso?

**Serena**: en un año, es poco tiempo para dos cosas pero era una carrera rapida, jajaja, pero bueno creo que eso ya empezo a cambiar, jajaja -**Yaten**: falta mucho para llegar que me muero de sueño

**Serena**. no, dos esquinas mas y llegamos

asi siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron

**Serena**: aqui es!

**Yaten**: no que era un departamento

**Serena**: jajaja....eee bueeno este es que asi le digo, jajaja

**Seiya**: mejor entremos, que tambien me muero de sueño

**Serena**: si pasen

**Seiya**: woow bombón esta hermosa tu casa

**Yaten**: enserio vives sola?, es decir, nadie mas vive contigo.

**Serena**: bueno a decir verdad ahora que lo recuero si hay aluien que viva conmigo, pero no se preocupen, son 5 habitaciones, mmmm una para cada uno de ustedes y una para nosotras, si no hay problema, vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones

**Seiya**: mmm bombón y quien es la que vive con tigo

**Serena**: la que vive conmigo es ... mejor vengan y se la presento

**Yaten**. ok

**Serena**: Luna....

**Luna**: Que pasa serena, no me grites

**Serena**: agarrando a Luna, donde esta Ailyn

**Luna**: esta durmiendo

**Serena**: vengan, los jala y los lleva a su habitación

**Taiki**: quien es esa niña

**Serena**: ella es Ailyn, es una niña muy tierna me recuerda a Chibi Chibi

**Yaten**: si tienes razon, pero se parece mucho a ti con esos ojos

**Seiya**: si tienes razón, lo mismo pensé yo

**Taiki**: mmm y por que la cuidas

**Serena**. es que apareció aqui en mi casa misteriosamente, tal y como Chibi Chibi

**Yaten**: ooo, no se por que pero se me hace conocida

**Serena**: si igual a mi

En el aeropuerto

**amy**: que bueno ya llegue, ahora me voy a mi casa mañana iré a ver a Serena


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola! Este capítulo va dedicado a una personita que siempre me apoya y me brinda todo su apoyo para que yo continúe escribiendo…. Muchas gracias Karlis…. Y gracias a las que leen mi fic….bueno, espero que les guste…**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: "una pequeña sorpresa…¿o son dos?"**

Al día siguiente en la casa de amy

**Amy**: ahh, ya amaneció me voy a alistar para ir a casa de Serena, la extraño mucho.

Así amy se alista y llega a la casa de serena

**Amy**: hola, de casualidad se encuentra serena

**Ikuko**. No, ella ya no vive aquí, ya tiene su propia casa, si quieres te doy su dirección

**Amy**: si, por favor

**Ikuko**. Ahorita vuelvo, pero pasa por favor

**Amy**: esta bien, gracias

x.x.x.x

Mientras en otra parte de la galaxia

*****: que ya averiguaron si es ella

***. No amo, en eso estamos

****: pero estamos casi seguros de que si es ella

*****: apurense que si no moriran

***: si amo, no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos

*****: eso espero

x.x.x.x

Asi Ikuko le dio la dirección de Serena a Amy y ella se dirigió para alli

Mientras en casa de serena

**Serena**: yaten, seiya levántense- gritando

**Taiki**: ni lo intentes no se levantaran

**Serena**. Pero que flojos ya ni yo

**Taiki**. Si eso es cierto tienes mucha razón- con una gotita en la cabeza

**Serena**, si lo se, jajaja- riendo felizmente

**Taiki**: valla que te has vuelto muy modesta-¬¬U

**Serena**: hay taiki que cosas dices

**Taiki**: mmmm, ya se mejor vamos a ver que hacerle a esos para que se levanten

**Serena**: si, vamos

**Taiki**: que te parece si tu vas con Seiya y yo con yaten- pensando en un maquiavélico plan.

**Serena**: ok

Así se dirigió serena a la habitación donde se encontraba seiya

**Serena**: Seiya, que no te piensas levantar

**Seiya**: ya taiki, 5 minutos mas

**Serena**: no soy taiki soy serena

**Seiya**: serena? Déjame dormir

**Serena**: ok tu te lo buscaste

Serena empezó a atacar a Seiya y le hizo muchas cosquillas hasta que Seiya no pudo más y calló al suelo justoencima de serena cuando sonó el timbre

**Serena**: ahhh, Seiya quítate de encima

**Seiya**: no, estoy cómodo así

**Serena**: si, pero esta sonando el timbre

**Seiya**: que suene

**Taiki**: Serena, hay suena el timbre

**Serena**. Abre, por favor en un momento salgo

**Taiki**: esta bien

**Seiya**: ese momento no llegara, yo estoy muuuy cómodo aquí sobre ti

Taiki se dirigió a la puerta para abrir

**Taiki**: si,

**Amy**: ta…ta… taiki

**Taiki**: hola amy! pásale – invitándola a pasar

**Amy**: si

Una vez adentro solo se escucharon risas y risas, provenientes de una de las recamaras

**Amy**: ¿Quién esta riendo de esa forma?

**Taiki**: mmm… tu quien piensas

**Amy**: si tu estas aquí… entonces Serena y Seiya

**Taiki**: Valla si que sigues siendo la misma chica inteligente

**Amy**: hay claro que no

**Taiki**: pero si estas mas linda que digo mas siempre lo has estado

**Amy**: hay taiki, que cosas dices-sonrojada

**Taiki**: solo digo la verdad

**Amy**: ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

**Taiki**: La princesa nos mandó – serio- pero no nos dijo para que

**Amy**: ahhh

En ese momento baja serena corriendo y atrás de ella seiya

**Serena**: Taaaiiiikkkii!

**Taiki**: que pasa serena

**Serena**: Seiya me esta correteando, dijo que me iba a castigar

**Amy**: jajaja

Serena se queda estática al escuchar la risa de Amy, se gira lentamente y se tira sobre amy

**Serena**: Amy te extrañe mucho, sii al fin de vuelta

**Amy**: si, yo también, por eso vine a visitarte

X.X.X.X.

Mientras en el parque Juuban

**Tarimón**: esta chiquilla debe de ser la que buscamos, posee un gran resplandor

**Gorilón**: si ella debe de ser, nuestro amo estará muy feliz de saber que la hemos encontrado, si hay que idear un plan para atacarla

**Tarimón**: si, hay que buscar un momento más oportuno para poder atacarla, y llevárnosla

**Gorilón**: si, mientras hay que seguirla vigilando

**-continuará-**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y hasta tomatazos son bien recibidos, bueno me despido nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…. Besos…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Pues aquí ando de nuevo, y les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y hasta sus jitomatazos…**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: "mas enemigos"**

Mientras en casa de Serena se divertían a lo máximo, todavía no podían creer las cosas más hermosas que habían pasado en los últimos momentos, minutos y días.

**Serena**: wooow, es maravillosísimo lo que me ha sucedido en estos últimos días, primero Ellos, luego Amy, que hermosa sorpresa- dijo mientras abrazaba a Amy

**Amy**: Si serena, una hermosa sorpresa

En eso baja Yaten

**Yaten**: conejita… ¿vas a querer tu zana…

**Seiya**: ¿Conejita?, que te pasa ella es mía solo yo puedo ponerle sobrenombres

**Yaten**: eee… lo siento- mientras en sus pensamiento "que me pasa, primero sueño con ella todo el año, me pongo celoso, y ahora vengo a ponerle sobrenombres"

**Seiya**: pues espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer OK- sacando a Yaten de su ensoñación

**Yaten**: y qué? Si quiero lo sigo haciendo, quieras o no, porque ella no es tuya! –furioso, más que furioso colérico.

**Seiya**: ahhh, esta me las pagas Yaten!- dijo demasiado molesto y confundido por la actitud del Peliplateado.

**Taiki**: bueno, hay cálmense, que serena no es un trofeo para que la estén peleando

**Amy**: tranquilos chicos, no está bien que estén peleando- dijo secundando a Taiki

**Serena**: Hay Amy, es que si te das cuenta soy una chica muy deseada, por que soy muy hermosa y amable- dijo subiéndose en el sofá.

**Am**y: si serena, lo que digas-ignorando sus comentarios- pero solo causas problemas - mientras daba un suspiro

Yaten, se había quedado muy confundido por lo que pasaba con él, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía, hace un par de años había pensado que estaba enamorado de Mina, pero de pronto no podía dejar de sentir un cariño especial por serena, y eso lo confundía,

Había decidido no seguir discutiendo y prefirió encender el televisor.

**-Tv-**

****** Ciudadanos que habitan en las proximidades del parque juuban, les sugerimos que por su seguridad no se acerquen a este, unos sucesos demasiado extraños están sucediendo, vamos con nuestro corresponsal para que nos informe.

**X1**: así es, el parque juuban a sido atacado por unos sujetos extraños, se está buscando la manera de poder solucionar los daños, aquí tenemos a una chica que fue testigo de lo acontecido.

**Chica**: ohhh- llorando- estaba en una cita con mi novio, cuando de repente un señor con un títere se le acerco y le dijo que le diera lo que él buscaba que sabía que él lo tenía, le dijo que no sabía, entonces el títere cobro vida, fue horrible- llorando-y ataco a mi novio, unos hilos salieron de él, entraron al cuerpo de mi novio y empezaron a dar unos toques, después, desapareció…

**X1:** bueno pues aquí tienen lo que se relata, pero mu…

**Yaten**: ¿qué? Hay no! Más enemigos- molesto- tendré que avisarles a los chicos- suspiro cansado-

**-x.x.x.x.x-**

Se acerco al patio en donde se encontraban los chicos y las chicas

**Yaten**: malas noticias

**Seiya**: que pasa enano - riéndose de el

**Taiki**: ya Seiya, ¿Qué pasa Yaten?- algo preocupado

**Amy**: por tu semblante no es nada bueno

**Yaten**: nuevos enemigos - dijo agarrando su broche

**Serena**: hay no de nuevo- dijo tristemente.

**-x.x.x.x.x-**

Los chicos se transformaron y fueron rápidamente al parque Juuban, al acercarse vieron que una especie de títere que se encontraba atacando a una pareja de enamorados, el chico la defendía y el títere los amarraba con sus hilos…

**Sailor** **Moon**: Alto ahí títere, como te atreves a perjudicar la paz, de este hermoso planeta, yo soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia y te castigare en el nombre de la luna…

**Sailor Mercury:** no te permitiré que perjudiques a las personas que quieren disfrutar de unas lindas vacaciones.

El títere ignoro cualquier palabra proveniente de las scouts.

**Títere**: ahhh, mejor juguemos-dijo lanzando unos hilos finos como los de los títeres al cuerpo de las Sailors solo las Sailor Stars pudieron esquivarlas.

**Healer**: ahora veras, poder de curación estelar-grito Yaten, el golpe dejo por un momento inconsciente al títere.

Maker y Fighter soltaban a las Sailors de los hilos, gracias al cielo no habían tenido ninguna descarga eléctrica, ya que el títere estaba inconsciente.

**Sailor** **Moon**: gracias-comentó sonriendo dulcemente

**Maker**: de nada - sonrió amablemente

**Healer**: hazlo ahora Sailor moon - gritó en dirección de la rubia, ya que en cualquier momento podría despertar el títere.

**Sailor** **Moon**: por el beso de la luna plateada...

Sailor moon acabó con el títere, volviendo este a la normalidad.

**Serena**: hay no, que mal más enemigos.

**Amy**: no te quejes

*********: rena, rena…-se escuchaba a lo lejos

Serena se detuvo, no comprendió de quien era esa voz, al menos serena escuchaba esa voz, entro en un estado de trance, pudo observar cosas extrañas, entre ellas, a ella de pequeña y un pequeño al cual no le vio la cara, ya que la tenía abrazada, después una luz inundó su mente y calló inconsciente.

-continuará-

* * *

Hola! Pues que decir, a partir de este capitulo la historia dará un giro de 180°, y todo será por el misterio que guarda el imperio lunar, un secreto del que nadie esta enterado, pero una pequeña esta en la tierra y hara despertar esos vagos recuerdos en la mente de Yaten, aunque este tome de manera distinta todo… bueno, espero que les guste.

**-x.x.x.x.x-**

**Aailsa Teiff**: Hola! Y bienvenida al fic, me alegro que te guste, intentare de avanzar pronto con el fic, espero que dejes tus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que se te ofrezca, que tengas un bonito día.

**Karlis**: Hola amiga! Que bien, me sorprendió tu "pequeño" comentario, jajaja (xD) bueno pues creo que hoy si! A partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran! Y tomare muy en cuenta lo de mi querido papa Seiya (xD) para que no sufra, bueno amiguita hoy si disfrutemos de las deliciosas vacaciones y de estar fuera de exámenes! Siiii que mas podemos pedir xD jejeje…. Bueno pensándolo mejor (-m-) hay muchas cosas jajaja!, bueno linda nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero que te guste

**Y pues ya saben a todos los que leen mi fic muchas gracias, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas, ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar mi fic, que tengan un excelente día y que se la pasen bonito…. Besos. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todas las que leen mi fic.

**Capitulo 8: "Trance"**

Serena se detuvo, no comprendió de quien era esa voz, al menos serena escuchaba esa voz, entro en un estado de trance, pudo observar cosas extrañas entre ellas, a ella de pequeña y un pequeño al cual no le vio la cara, ya que la tenía abrazada, después una luz inundó su mente y calló inconsciente, Yaten que era el más cercano a Serena, se percató del estado de la rubia, justo en el momento que se desmayaba y el la tomaba entre sus brazos.

**Yaten**: serena, reacciona- con una gran angustia y sobre todo preocupación.

Los chicos iban un poco más adelantados y no se habían percatado de la falta de la rubia y del Peliplateado, hasta que escucharon la voz del Peliplateado, fue cuando se percataron de la situación.

**Seiya**: bombón- gritaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el menor de los Kou y la princesa de la luna.

**Amy**: ooo serena- dijo asustada al ver a Serena entre los brazos de Yaten.

Taiki se acercó muy pensativo, nervioso y preocupado, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, y porque de la nada serena se había caído inconsciente.

**Taiki**: será mejor que la llevemos a casa- dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de Serena.

**Amy**: si, será mejor- dijo observándola- tal vez sea algún efecto después de no haberse transformado desde hace un tiempo y haber luchado.

**Seiya**: si probablemente, y como no le gusta luchar- dijo viendo la cara angelical de serena. 

Yaten tomo entre sus brazos a serena y se dirigieron a la casa de esta, la recostaron en su cama, y la tapo con una sabana.

**Ailyn**: ¿Qué le paso?- dijo preocupada, pero con un toque de inocencia

**Yaten**: está cansada y se durmió- dijo tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos

**Ailyn**: ahhh- dijo agarrando sus cabellos platas y los de ella- mira son iguales- mostrándole ambos mechones de pelo.

**Yaten**: si, tienes mi mismo cabello, tal y como si fuese tu padre- dijo acariciando su cabeza-

**Ailyn**: padre?, madre?-preguntó sutilmente

Yaten al ser cuestionado por la pequeña, vio sus ojos y en ellos vio a serena, y se vio junto a serena y la pequeña a un lado, parecían una hermosa familia, tal vez solo un sueño, una ilusión que vagaba en su mente y sobre todo una gran estirpe, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono que sonaba.

**Seiya**: Yaten, como esta serena?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación

**Yaten**: ya está mejor, está durmiendo- dijo levantándose y poniendo a la pequeña en el sillón.

**Serena**: hola chicos, que paso- dijo fingiendo inocencia y despiste.

**Seiya**: Hay bombón que susto nos diste, te desmayaste después de la batalla, y no sabíamos que paso contigo- dijo tristemente- ah sí, te llamo el famoso Juan Carlos que si ya estas lista y que pasa mañana.

**Serena**: ah, sí es cierto- comentó levantándose de la cama y empezó a buscar algo a lo largo de la habitación

**Taiki**: hola, que bueno que te recuperaste, Amy se tuvo que ir, está un poco cansada y ya se fue, me alegro que estés mejor- dijo sonriendo

**Serena**: Hola, que triste que ya se fue- deteniéndose por un momento suspirando largamente, para seguir buscando.

Los chicos se retiraron de la habitación ya que serena no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas decidieron dejarla sola, además de que ya les estaba comenzando a dar hambre, y se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la cena.

**Yaten**: que les parece si pedimos pizza- dijo viendo a sus hermanos

**Seiya**: si pizza, así llegara pronto la comida- apoyando la idea de Yaten

**Taiki**: si, pero, y si Serena no quiere- comento desanimado

**Serena**: si no quiero que?- preguntó despistada

**Seiya**: bomboncito, que te parece si pedimos pizza, es que tenemos hambre y no quiere cocinar Taiki- pidiéndole de rodillas a serena

**Serena**: jajaja, si me parece bien- riendo ante la actitud de Seiya

Así los chicos pidieron un par de pizzas para comer, sin percatarse de alguien que le observaba desde la ventana.

Mientras Amy, estaba en su casa muy pensativa, ahora se enfrentarían a un nuevo enemigo, y lo malo era que solo Serena y ella se encontraban el Tokio, aunque también estaba Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, al pensar en este último no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se preguntaba si algún día el castaño sintió algo por ella o si sentía algo, y al instante lo dudo, pensó en Mina, que diría si se enterase de que Yaten hubiese vuelto, ¿lo seguiría queriendo? O ya abría encontrado a alguien en su mundo o todavía seguirá esperando a esa estrella fugaz que ah vuelto a la tierra. Esos eran sus pensamientos de la peliazul antes de quedarse dormida.

Serena regresó a su habitación, salió al balcón y miró el cielo azul, fue cuando recordó lo que paso antes de quedar inconsciente….

-Flashback-

La llamaba rena…rena…, no supo quien, de repente una luz blanca inundaba su alrededor, se podía observar a ella de pequeña vestida de la princesa serena, de repente se fusionaban en una sola, había un chico, que la tenía abrazada, pero nunca supo quién era, ni tan siquiera le pudo ver…

-Fin Flashback-

Al haberse acordado del suceso en el parque, sucedió lo mismo, pero esta vez estaba un poco mas consiente de las cosas, se sujeto del barandal del balcón, todo se volvía blanco, y pudo observar de nueva cuenta a ella y sentía que un chico la abrazaba, de repente se encontraba en otro lugar, era un castillo enorme, al parecer era una familia de la más alta estirpe, escucho la voz de un pequeño, al parecer un soldado.

**Soldado**: hija de reyes, madre de reyes y olvidada y desaparecida en el tiempo, junto con la joya más preciada, no crees así fusco.

**Fusco**: si pobre bruja hada… me pregunto en donde estará, no crees Lesso

**Lesso**: si, es cierto, ella es la única esperanza de la ciudad y hoy ya no está.

Serena solo pudo observar eso, y así como entro en ese trance salió, la noche indicaba que era plenilunio, entró a su habitación y juró escuchar una voz que susurraba… pronto conocerás la historia princesa…reina…; Serena se estremeció, esa voz era la misma que escucho antes de entrar al trance, pero en la habitación no había nadie, solo la pequeña Ailyn que descansaba sobre su cama, así ella salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde los chicos miraban la televisión, exceptuando Taiki que se encontraba en la cocina.

Serena entró saludo a los chicos y se sentó en el sillón individual justo cuando entraba Taiki con un vaso de jugo y las palomitas, para ver la televisión.

**Taiki**: que pasa serena?- dijo preocupado, dejando en la mesita de centro un vaso de jugo que traía y las palomitas

**Serena**: nada! Por qué?

Los chicos tuvieron curiosidad por lo que había preguntado Taiki, y apartaron su mirada de la televisión y pudieron apreciar a una serena pálida, que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

**Seiya**: serena estas pálida- comentó asustado **Yaten**: te sientes mal? Quieres que llame a un doctor?

**Serena**: no, no te preocupes, estoy bien, creo que mejor me voy a descansar- dijo despidiéndose de los chicos…

Al voltear observaron que alguien los observaba desde la ventana, que entró a la habitación de un salto….

…..-continuará-…..

Hola! Discúlpenme la demora es que andaba de vacaciones, y pues aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y a los que leen mi fic, ya saben que quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos y lo que ustedes opinen son bienvenidos ya que eso hace que mejore.

**Aailsa Teiff:** Hola, no tienes nada que agradecer, de hecho yo te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para pasar y leer mi fic; y sii! tienes razón ni yo misma se quien es más lindo, jajaja a veces el amargado de Yaten o también el tierno de Seiya jajaja, ese es un gran show y lo que se espera de Yaten nos puede dejar con el ojo cuadrado! Jajaja, bueno me despido muchas garcias por comentar… besos.

**Karlis**: Hola amiga mia, jejeje pues ando aquí, ya sin excusas, ya no me libro y aquí estoy de nuevo para poner un capitulo mas, y sobretodo después de enterarme que se te están desgastando las uñas, que culpable soy jajaja, y no te preocupes no tengo la minima intención de dejar a serena con Yaten, aunque… jajaja seria divertido, sobre todo de ver la reacción de Seiya al ver a su hermano con Serena, pero no sería un gran lio jajaja; en verdad te agradezco el apoyo que siempre me das y tus palabras y me encantan tus comentarios siempre tan extensos en serio que me llena de emoción, waaa! A veces me ven gritar frente a la compu y han de pensar que estoy loca, jajaja, y dejame decirte que no andas tan herrada en tu idea de ese niño (a) sii! Es parte de la confusión de yaten & probablemente de la mismita serena ya que se parece a ellos pero porque? Jajaja ese es el misterio jojo hay que mala soy, pero ya te adelante un poquito haber que se te ocurre, jajaja bueno me despido te cuidas mucho amiga, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... besos, te quiero mucho…

**Loly Kou**: Hola! Pues contestare a tus preguntas, quien es Ailyn? Ella es un misterio, y como ve yaten a llegado a pensar que es su hija y de Serena, Por que se parece a serena? Bueno mmm.. te dare una pista, ella es pariente de serena y de…? (la otra persona es un misterio) jojo, Por que a yaten le pareció conocida? Waaa! Bueno, este… digamos que la conoce desde que nació jaja pero no puedo decir mas, jajaja; las personas que están en el parque son una pareja de enamorados que estaban teniendo su cita allí, de hecho el chico es JC; y la chiquita que quieren atrapar es la protectora de la hija de la luna y la cuidadora del cristal sagrado; El malvado todavía se desconoce y lo que quieren es el cristal sagrado y las cabezas de los protectores sagrados que ellos todavía no han aparecido y tienen un gran secreto en manos,; chachachahan…. Ooo preguntaste bien, siii yaten esta sintiendo algo extraño por serena pero no entiende que es lo que es, es un cariño demasiado profundo, la voz que escucha serena es un gran misterio, ya que ella reconoce la voz, pero lo que no reconoce es quien es, aunque talvez pueda ser la voz de la protectora del cristal sagrado, los recuerdos olvidados son los que tuvo en su otra vida, que se dejaron ir, para que ya no siguiesen atormentando no después de haber perdido mucho y a muchos, bueno, espero que se te hayan aclarado aunque sea un poco las dudas ya conforme los demás capítulos se resolverán por completo todas las dudas…


End file.
